Любимец Судьбы
by Lyra Grey
Summary: Перевод "Fate's Favourite", автор - The Fictionist. Есть много историй, в которых Гарри Поттер встречает Тома Риддла и пытается изменить будущего Лорда Волдеморта в лучшую сторону. В таких рассказах Гарри либо остается жить в прошлом, либо возвращается в настоящее время. А что было бы, если бы Том Риддл решил последовать за путешественником во времени в 1995-ый год?


Шел торжественный пир в честь начала учебного года. Гарри задумчиво уставился на гриффиндорский стол, не обращая внимания на взгляды, которые ему бросали со всех сторон. За это лето Гарри сильно изменился. Юноша выглядел и вел себя иначе, чем раньше. Да и как он мог не измениться?

Лето выдалось странным даже по мерке Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Путешествие во времени. Гарри недавно провел целый год в прошлом, в 1943 году. Том Риддл тогда был на пятом курсе обучения в Хогвартсе. Это год, после которого изменилось всё. Отрылась Тайная Комната, Темный Лорд начал захват власти... Не то чтобы Том совсем не был похож на Темного Лорда до всех этих событий. Он был, конечно, весьма темной личностью.

Но он тогда еще не был Волдемортом. Теперь Гарри это знал.

Гарри сам себе тоскливо улыбнулся. Естественно, он не мог не измениться после того, как целый год прожил в качестве Гаррисона Эванса, половины знаменитого слизеринского дуэта. К сожалению, его преображение никак нельзя было объяснить окружающим. Рон и Гермиона явно видели в нем что-то подозрительное, но Гарри не мог придумать, как им всё толково рассказать. Его лучшие друзья совсем бы испугались.

В данный момент среди сплетников витала теория, что гибель Седрика Диггори сильно травмировала Гарри Поттера.

По спине Гарри прошли мурашки. Конечно, эту смерть нелегко было пережить, но сломлен он этим не был.

— Гарри? — осторожно спросила Гермиона.

— Мда? — Гарри поднял свой взгляд со стола, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на подруге и отвлечься от своих размышлений.

— Ты в порядке?

— Все нормально, — юноша ей чуть улыбнулся. — Я в порядке.

Гарри накрутил на вилку спагетти и спокойно продолжил есть.

— Ты кажется... Изменился, — предположила Гермиона.

— Правда? — спросил он вкрадчиво. — В лучшую сторону или в худшую?

Гарри ей подмигнул. Девушка выглядела удивленной. Уверенность в себе — качество, которого раньше у него не было. Просто Том всегда требовал от него уверенности или хотя бы достойной маски, скрывающую настоящие чувства. Это являлось неотъемлемой частью жизни слизеринца. Человек должен выглядеть для всех непобедимым, чтобы на него не налетели грифы, которые готовы разорвать любого на мелкие кусочки.

Почему же мысли Гарри опять возвратились к Тому? Всё было кончено. Ведь сейчас Гарри находился в своем времени. Так можно было бы и свихнуться, постоянно думая о далеком пошлом. В настоящем всё еще существовал Волдеморт.

— Просто изменился, — неловко увильнула от ответа Гермиона. Гарри сочувственно пожал плечами.

— Люди меняются, — сказал он ей тихо. Гарри вот изменился, но очень надеялся, что Том не изменится. Как же он этого хотел! Но Волдеморт никуда не делся. Великий Салазар, почему же это было так больно, словно ему в живот всадили огромную льдину? Может быть мир Тома увильнул в некую параллельную реальность? Существовали ли вообще такие вещи?

В другом мире жил бы другой Гарри, на этот раз вместе со своими родителями. Том наверняка стал бы Министром Магии, годам к тридцати. Губы Гарри слегка изогнулись, напоминая улыбку. Зеви Принц, конечно, стал бы Зельеваром. Зев бы путешествовал по всему свету, хвастаясь своим необыкновенным талантом.

Нет, Гарри снова дал своим мыслям слишком много воли. Нельзя было думать о том, что могло бы быть, если... Просто нельзя. Но не получалось — его сердце не хотело повиноваться расчетливой логике.

— Наверное, ты прав, — согласилась Гермиона, продолжая изучать Гарри.

Раньше такой настырный взгляд заставил бы Гарри расколоться и немедленно рассказать все своей подруге. Но теперь, после того, как он побывал под пристальным наблюдением Тома, все остальное бледнело в сравнении с ним. Ну вот, опять это прошлое. Сложно было от него отвыкнуть. Когда Гарри вошел в зал, он чуть было не сел за Слизеринский стол. А едкие комментарии Драко Малфоя его только лишь развеселили. Гарри еле удержался от того, чтобы назвать его Абраксасом - выглядели они ужасно похоже.

Юноша прожевал еще немного макарон. Сортировочная Шляпа закончила свое дело, распределив новых учеников по соответствующим им факультетам. Гарри у себя на коленях скрутил руки, чувствуя непреодолимое желание сделать что-нибудь этакое. Сидеть здесь, за этим столом, в этом году, было почти сюрреалистично. Казалось бы, здесь он должен был быть в своей тарелке, но это было не так... Гарри вдруг захотелось вернуться в 1943 год, что было воистину смехотворно, потому что большинство своего времени там он провел, пытаясь вернуться назад - сюда. Кто же знал, что ему всего лишь нужно было попасть под Аваду? Обидно было, что когда Гарри наконец-то нашел свое место в том времени, его беззаботно швырнули назад.

Судьба его явно ненавидела.

Жестоко ненавидела.

Пока Гарри принял еще несколько попыток поучаствовать в разговоре, пир подошел к концу. Дамблдор поднялся, чтобы произнести речь.

Вдруг в центре зала появилось белое сияние.

Все уставились на этот свет, кто-то со страхом, а кто-то с любопытством. Гарри почувствовал, как всё внутри у него затрепетало. Нет, этого просто не могло быть. Это сияние — такое знакомое... Голоса оттуда издавались все громче, подобно поезду, который идет навстречу.

— Вы уверены, что это сработало? — это был Альфард.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Том мог ошибиться? — а это Лестрандж, все такой же подхалим, как и всегда. Гарри еле удержался от того, чтобы истерично заржать, когда пять фигур появились в центре зала. Альфард Блэк. Сигнус Лестрандж. Абраксас Малфой. Зеви Принц. Том Риддл. Весь зал смотрел на них с недоумением.

— Что это значит? — спросил Альбус Дамблдор.

Гарри увидел, как Том бросил на Дамблдора оценивающий взгляд. При виде разноцветной мантии, разрисованной полосатыми пчелками, губы его слегка дрогнули в насмешке. Затем Том оглянулся вокруг, после чего снова повернулся к директору.

— Я ищу кое-кого, — сказал Том. — Гаррисона Эванса.

Тихий шелест шепота прошелся по залу. Гарри прикусил губу. У наследника Слизерина всегда была склонность к излишней драматичности.

— Может быть вы его лучше знаете как Гарри Поттера?

Шепот тут же прекратился, оставив все в мертвой тишине. Все глаза в зале уставились на Гарри, будто он сиял как яркий дорожный знак. Гарри решил, что теперь уже нечего терять, можно и официально представиться. Он встал. Том самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Так ты все еще жив? Надо же, а я так надеялся.

Гарри почувствовал, что лицо его расплывается в улыбке.

— Нет, — ответил он задумчиво. — Не смешно. Не выйдет из тебя комика, забудь по эту мечту...Что вы тут делаете?

— Тебя ищем, — сказал ему Абраксас. —Том соскучился по твоему красивому личику и решил тебя отыскать. Несправедливо иметь любимчиков, вот всё что я скажу.

В ответ на это объяснение Гарри слегка скептично приподнял бровь. Том закатил на него глаза. Улыбка Гарри растянулась еще шире.

— Я всегда знал, что тебе без меня будет скучно!— сказал Гарри издевательским голосом.

— Просто некого стало госпитализировать, — ответил Том. Гарри растерянно открыл рот, потом закрыл, затем все-таки снова открыл.

— Это было то всего один раз, — сердито нахмурился Гарри. Том усмехнулся.

— Что здесь происходит? — Дамблдор все-таки потребовал объяснения, каким-то образом умудряясь звучать одновременно нерешительно и настойчиво.

— Гаррисон Эванс это Гарри Поттер, — объявил Абраксас. — И мы решили последовать примеру чудо-мальчика и отправиться в футуристичное, или, в его случае —

— Только не говори пастористичное, — пробурчал себе под нос Зеви. —Такого слова даже нет!

— Пастористичное путешествие — самодовольно продолжил Абраксас. — Так, это Сортирующая Шляпа? Отлично, я предполагаю, Вы сможете предоставить нам место в Слизеринских спальнях?

Дамблдор слегка нахмурился, вечная искринка в его глазах потускнела и исчезла. Гарри решил взглянуть на своих знакомых гриффиндорцев.

Рон выглядел так, словно его ударили по голове сковородкой, а цвет лица его напоминал свеклу. Гермиона была ошеломлена. Джинни в абсолютным ужасе смотрела на Тома. Лицо ее было серым. Вот же черт, Гарри почти забыл, какие у нее были отношения с живым дневником Тома Риддла...

— Я не думаю, что это было бы возможно, — напряженно сказал директор. Том ему улыбнулся, обаятельно, но холодно.

— Тогда мы просто поищем пристанище в другом месте. — вежливо ответил Том Риддл. — Как Вы думаете, будущий я откажется нас принять?

Дамблдор резко побледнел от такой мысли, ведь последствия такого действия могли быть непоправимы. Гарри призадумался.

— Сколько ты уже здесь пробыл, Том? — спросил Гарри. Том в ответ только лишь принял невинное выражение лица, после чего подошел к Гарри. Юноша чуть не упал, когда его силой дернули в проход за его гриффиндорский галстук. Том пнул его по направлению к Шляпе.

— Перераспредели его, — Том приказал ей. Шляпа моргнула, глядя на них, если шляпа вообще может моргать. Впрочем, это была необычная шляпа, которая распевала песни и заглядывала в головы учеников, так что ей это удалось...

— Гриффиндор, — сказал Том. — Ты, вероятно, издеваешься. Видимо ты и вправду невинный ангелочек.

— Я уже дважды его сортировала, — заныла Шляпа. — Я не стану делать это в третий раз! У меня от него голова болит.

Гарри бросил свирепый взгляд на остальных слизеринцев, которые вместо ехидства тут же приняли сочувствующие выражения лиц.

— Скажи "Слизерин", — настаивал Том. — И тогда тебе никогда больше не придется не придется сталкиваться с его извращенным умом.

— Моим извращенным умом? — деликатно повторил Гарри. — Странно это слышать от тебя.

— Гриффиндор, — раздраженно повторил Том. — Думаю, что это проявляется твой комплекс героя-

— Нету у меня никакого комплекса героя! — сказал Гарри.

— Есть, — язвительно сказал Лестрандж. — Между прочим, со стороны это выглядит довольно жалко.

— Что, — ответил Гарри ухмыляясь. — более жалким, чем ты?

— Неправда! — сердито прошипел Сигнус. Гарри лишь усмехнулся, глядя на то, как волнуется в его присутствии Лестрандж.

Вот так эту веселую компанию и поселили в Хогвартсе.

Где-то через полтора часа, после нескольких неуспешных попыток отправить учеников на ночлег, все наконец успокоились.

Компания из 1943-го года получила кровати в слизеринских подвалах и расписания занятий. Том говорил, что им обязательно нужно шесть кроватей, а Гарри упрямо настаивал на том, что переселяться не будет. Это привело к тому, что Абраксас, Зев и Альфард начали спорить на деньги насчет того, кто кого в итоге переупрямит.

В конце-концов со всеми официальными делами разобрались. Если до этого преподаватели кое-как сдерживали студентов, то теперь их уже нечем было остановить. Учеников раздирало любопытство, они беспрерывно болтали и задавали бесконечное количество вопросов. Гермиона уверила Гарри в том, что они потом поговорят в гостиной. Сейчас же новой старосте надо было проводить первокурсников. Рон должен ей был помочь. Остальные Уизли утешали свою младшую сестренку. Глядя на Джини, Гарри стало немного стыдно, что он пошел вмести с ними.

— Ты правда тот самый Гаррисон Эванс? — восхищенно и недоверчиво спросил слизеринец, которого кажется звали Теодором Ноттом.

— Всем привет, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко. Слизеринцы из настоящего времени разглядывали его, формируя различные мнения, пытаясь усвоить неожиданную новую информацию. Некоторые уже строили планы, готовясь использовать информацию с пользой.

— Тогда это значит, что ты — Том Риддл, — тихо пробормотал Нотт. Он пытался вести себя неприметно, но пытливые глаза его выдавали.

— Ты должно быть родственник Поллуска Нотта? — спросил Том с едва заметным интересом.

— Он мой дедушка, — сказал Нотт.

— Ты похож на него, — кивнул в ответ Том и ограничился этим наблюдением.

— Но Поттер никак не может Эвансом! — воскликнула Панси Паркинсон, по мнению Гарри довольно неуместно и глупо.

— Эванс же такой... — девушка умолкла, а на ее щеках появился румянец.

— Можешь не сомневаться, это он, — прохладно сказал ей Том. — Паркинсон?

Панси покорно наклонила голову. Гарри вздохнул. Тому никогда не нравился её дедушка, Кассиус.

— Ты можешь хоть на одну ночь отвлечься от построения своей империи? Господи. Твое чувство собственного превосходство выходит за все рамки.

— Нет уж, он действительно лучше всех остальных, — защитил Тома Лестрандж. — По крайней мере, он уж точно лучше тебя. Том, пожалуйста, позволь мне объяснить Эвансу, что такое уважение.

Том выглядел так, как будто происходящее его немного забавляло. Гарри с некоторой долей жестокости засмеялся, вероятно он этому научился у самого наследника Слизерина.

— О, Ваше Превосходительство, — чрезмерно смазливо сказал Гарри. — Я умоляю Вас, позвольте научить Лестранджа нескольким трюкам. Я бы даже нашел ему ошейник и печеньки для собак — это было бы так мило!

Гарри наигранно захлопал ресницами. Сигнус выглядел разъяренным. Зев, Абраксас и Альфард — наоборот, весело злорадствовали.

— Хорошо, что ты снова с нами, Гарри, — сказал Альфард.

Гарри покачал головой.

Допрос Гарри Поттера про Гаррисона Эванса продолжился.

Уже намного позже преподаватели наконец заставили учеников разойтись по спальням. Слизеринцы из прошлого и настоящего все направились в подземелья, в то время как Гарри пошел в башню Гриффиндора. Теперь, когда происходящее перестало его шокировать, у него живот скручивался при мысли о том, что подумают о нем его друзья-гриффиндорцы.

Гарри еще предстояло познакомить друзей из прошлого и настоящего. Откровенно говоря, ему совсем не хотелось этого делать. Юноша бы спокойно жил дальше, зная, что они никогда не будут друг с другом разговаривать. Конечно, было бы здорово, если бы они все подружились... Но Гарри почему-то сильно сомневался, что получится именно так.

Когда юноша прошел через проход за портретом Толстой Дамы, все гриффиндорцы резко замолчали и вопросительно уставились на знаменитость. Джинни сидела на диване между братьями-близнецами, которые обнимали ее с двух сторон. Гарри опять стало стыдно.

— Привет, ребята, — сказал Гарри и морально подготовился.

— Гарри, может ты кое-что забыл нам рассказать?


End file.
